


Morning Sneezies

by MonochromeMog



Series: My Body Is Weak, But My Heart Is Strong For You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Caring Gabriel, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sick Sam, Sneezy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sneezes like a mad man every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sneezies

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this is so cheesy. 
> 
> This is just based off of something that happens to me every morning before I go to school. Only mine is an supernatural occurrence and I don't have anyone to help me through it. 
> 
> This was very quick, so I apologise for any errors.

Morning Sneezies 

\-------- 

 

"A-A-ACHOO!" 

Gabriel smiled slightly as heard his boyfriend sneeze beside him. 

"I can hear that smile." 

Sam's nasally voice said, looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

"I have no idea-" 

"ACHOO!" 

Gabriel's grin broadened, but he got up, hesitant. He really didn't want to leave his boyfriend cold. However, Sam needed tissues or the bed will be covered with snot. 

"I'll be back in a sec, Sammoose." 

Gabriel smiled, leaning down and giving Sam a kiss on the forehead. 

"Where are you going?"

Sam asks, blinking up at him tiredly with big, brown eyes. 

"Gonna get you some tissues." 

Gabriel replied softly, brushing Sam's hair away from his face. 

"Can't you just.... Magic some up?" 

"Nah. I want to care for you like a human does." 

It was true. Gabriel didn't like using his Archangel powers in front of Sam unless he was severely injured. When he is with Sam, he feels more human and intends to act it too. 

"I'll be back in a tick, Baby Moose." 

Sam nodded, snuggling further into the bed covers as a shiver wracked his body. Upon first glance, someone would think he was simply sick with the common cold, but Gabriel knew different. Sam was always like this, and Gabriel couldn't do anything except be there for him. 

Gabriel returned a minute later with a box of tissues along with a tall glass of cold water. He frowned in sympathy when his enhanced archangel hearing picked up on Sam clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, it was something people did if their mouth was itchy. It would usually become raw and painful later on if they did it so much. 

Gabriel walked over, keeping his steps light. He put a gentle hand on the frail young man's shoulder, looking apologetic as he jumped in surprise. 

"Please don't do that. Your mouth will become raw and make it painful to swallow." 

Sam looked sheepish, but he nodded. 

"'Kay, sorry. My mouth is just really itchy after I sneeze." 

"I know, kiddo. Here, drink this water. It'll help."

Gabriel put a hand on Sam's thin shoulder as he sat up. He tiredly leaned against the headboard. Gabriel carefully tilted the glass towards his lips, cautious as to not spill it all over Sam; that would make his shivering worse than needed.

"Are you alright now?" 

Gabriel took away the glass, it was half full. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Gabe." 

Sam smiled brightly. His cheeks were still flushed and his nose was still slightly red, but he was content. 

"What say, you and me cuddle for the rest of the morning?" 

"I would l-l-l-" 

Gabriel hurriedly got a tissue and held it over Sam's nose as he started to breathe heavily. 

"ACHOO!" 

Gabriel winced in sympathy as he heard the harsh sneeze. 

"Thanks, Gabe." 

Sam's voice was nasally and stuffed. It was more like he was croaking instead of talking. 

Gabriel removed the now snot filled tissue away from Sam. He discarded it in the trash bin beside the queen sized bed. 

"I was saying, I would love that. To cuddle." 

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head fondly. 

"Your wish is my command, Samsung."

And so, Gabriel and Sam cuddled for the rest of the morning. Despite being taller, Sam preferred to be the little spoon. Besides, he curled up so tightly he might as well be the smaller one in the relationship. Gabriel doesn't mind; it was quicker this way to get Sam heated up. 

"Gabriel...?" 

"Hmmm...,?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
